


Дым, жасмин и миндаль

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Queen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, change my mind, morvran voorhis is a good husband
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: «Парфюмерия, Ваше Величество, суть искусство насколько тонкое и хрупкое, настолько ориентированное на каждую личность в отдельности, что попросту невозможно создать уникальный аромат, ничего не зная о его будущем владельце».«Что вы хотите узнать?» - Морвран заинтересованно наклонился вперед.«Ваши впечатления от императрицы, - парфюмер на секунду замолчал, раздумывая, но все же продолжил. – Вы ее любите, император. Это очень ценно. Никто не поймет ее так, как вы. Назовите мне самые первые запахи, которые приходят к вам в голову».
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Дым, жасмин и миндаль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@stoikisoldatik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40stoikisoldatik).



> я шепну тебе на ушко - "ты моя любимая подружка" /// Катюша, с праздником <3

Столица империи Нильфгаард утопала в золоте во всех смыслах – золотые крыши, звон бесконечных денег, горячие солнца на черных знаменах, золотые блики на мутных водах Альбы… Перечислять можно до бесконечности. Найти в этом городе можно было абсолютно все, если знать, где искать, и иметь при себе чуть больше, чем два флорена.

Парфюмер задумчиво повертел в руках монету. Чистое золото, совсем новая чеканка, края еще режутся, поле абсолютно нетронутое. Задумался и оглядел глазами помещение – любимый магазинчик на первом этаже двухэтажного особнячка в торговом квартале столицы, достался ему по наследству от отца, а тому – от деда и так далее, до самых черных сеидхе. Каменные плиты пола, уже чуть щербатые, расчерчены на мелкие квадраты, забрызганы разными цветами – солнце в это время дня пробивается сквозь витражи. Посетители тихонько перешептываются, сегодня, перед праздниками, их удивительно много. И он, только взглянув на них, может сказать, что они ищут.

Для начала, две сестры-близняшки в пышных, как те десерты, которые подают при дворе, платьях. Пирожных этих он сам никогда не видел, но ему много рассказывали. Закрыв глаза, он представил – нежный заварной крем, свежие ягоды. Наверняка, это чудесно на вкус.

Они обе попросят розовый моноаромат. Говорят, что Анна-Генриетта пользуется исключительно им, а она все еще видится множеству женщин по всей империи недостижимым идеалом. Иначе он попросту не может объяснить такое количество высоких причесок.

Женщина в строгом черном платье. Вдова, к гадалке не ходи. Лаванда, возможно, захочет какие-то кедровые нотки.

Чопорный слуга – ну, этот, понятно, зачем.

«Эрик! - парфюмер помахал ему рукой. – Вот, передай госпоже мои самые теплые пожелания». Черный флакончик с золотой крышечкой – если открыть, то в нос ударит тяжелый запах кардамона, дыма, гвоздики и тех странных зерриканских цветов, иланг-иланга. Уже лет пятнадцать, один и тот же аромат. Аристократки, которым на обедах подливает вино сам император, неважно, Воорхис или вар Эмрейс, удивительно консервативны в своих вкусах.

Дверь открылась, звякнули колокольчики. Высокий мужчина в черном плаще. На голове капюшон, лица не видно. Уже интересно, но парфюмер пока не предпринимал никаких решительных действий. Может быть кто угодно. Встал, прислонился к дверному косяку, точно ждет чего-то. Парфюмер поймал на себе пристальный вопросительный взгляд сына, но жестом велел ему не отвлекаться от других посетителей. Интуиция подсказывала, что, во-первых, здесь стоит разобраться самому, а, во-вторых, что дело будет наконец-то интересным.

«Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, господин?» - громко спросил парфюмер, обходя прилавок, заложив руки за спину.

«Добрый день, мэтр», - негромко произнес незнакомец. Слегка насмешливые интонации, четко произносит каждый слог. Уверенный в себе человек, определенно. Кто-то из военных.

«Ищете что-то особенное?» - отчего-то перешел парфюмер на шепот. Наверняка парфюм нужен для любовницы, оттого такая секретность.

«Мы можем общаться не здесь?» - произнес посетитель с нажимом, скрещивая руки на груди.

«Господин, при всем уважении, я не пускаю никого в свою мастерскую, прошу простить», - замялся мужчина, но тут же прикусил язык. Он только что точно сказал что-то лишнее. Кто это может быть – кто-то из генеральских чинов?

«Мэтр, я настаиваю», - он качнулся, отчего края плаща, до этого плотно запахнутые, на мгновение приоткрыли тяжелую императорскую цепь. Краткого ее блеска было достаточно, чтобы парфюмер все понял.

«Пойдемте, конечно», - стараясь не подавать виду, он пригласил мужчину за собой, в мастерскую.

Воорхис, наконец, снял капюшон и внимательно осмотрел мастерскую. Помещение было затемнено, вдоль стен стояли многочисленные шкафчики, доверху забитые всевозможными колбочками, склянками, сосудами, ретортами, баночками, флаконами и пробирками. Множество бумаг исписано химическими формулами. Осторожно убрав стопку рукописей, он присел на краешек стола. Под потолком сушились цветы – некоторые он мог идентифицировать, но большая часть была императору совершенно незнакома.

«Ваше Величество, простите, не узнал сразу, старый я идиот», - драматично заламывая руки, выпалил парфюмер.

«Все в порядке, мэтр. Я и рассчитывал, что меня никто не узнает», - кажется, император и правда не злится.

«Чем я могу вам помочь?» - Парфюмер поймал себя на мысли, что профиль императора в жизни был точно таким же, как тот, что он несколько минут назад видел на монете, и как тот, который наблюдал на многочисленных портретах. Это казалось чем-то совершенно удивительным, потому что при Эмгыре дела с изображениями Его Величества обстояли несколько иначе.

«Мне нужны духи, которых нет ни у кого во всей империи. Совершенно особенный аромат».

«Это подарок?»

«Разумеется, это подарок, мэтр. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы больше ни одна живая душа не узнала об этом».

«Могу я узнать, кому предназначается аромат?» - прошептал парфюмер, наблюдая за тем, как император, вздернув подбородок, оглядывается по сторонам.

Морвран раздраженно дернул губой и потер пальцами переносицу, вопросительно взглянув на парфюмера. Как-то странно посмотрел.

«Мэтр, я думаю, что это очевидно», - в воздухе точно повисла недосказанность. Мэтр упорно не понимал, что тут очевидного. Само присутствие императора в его мастерской настолько пугало его, что он в одночасье растерял все свои профессиональные качества.

«Для вашей сестры? Для матушки? – понизив голос, он неожиданно для себя задал совершенно ужасный вопрос. – Для вашей, кхм, фаворитки?»

Воорхис нахмурился, поморщив нос.

«Не изображайте из себя идиота, мэтр, вам это не идет».

«Виноват, Ваше Величество», - неловкая пауза. Морвран стянул перчатки. Время будто бы остановилось, парфюмер смотрел в одну точку, абсолютно пустая голова в его мыслях уже отделялась от шеи и катилась по эшафоту.

«Для Цири, - Морвран запнулся. – Для Ее Величества, императрицы Цириллы».

Парфюмер побледнел, потом покраснел и, вновь побледнев, прислонился к стене.

«Я идиот, Ваше Величество, - произнес он себе под нос. – Давайте тогда придумаем вместе что-то совершенно особенное. Если вы готовы мне помочь. У вас есть время?»

«Я освободил весь день, мэтр, - слегка улыбнулся император. – Полностью в вашем распоряжении».

Парфюмер, заложив руки за спину, стал медленно мерить шагами комнату. Модные ароматы? Скучно и плоско. Императрица не слишком увлечена парфюмерией – может что-то для первого знакомства? Отвратительная идея, ей будет неинтересно нюхать лаванду и туберозу.

«Можете мне лучше рассказать о Ее Величестве?» - да, с этого стоит начать.

«Простите?»

«Парфюмерия, Ваше Величество, суть искусство насколько тонкое и хрупкое, настолько ориентированное на каждую личность в отдельности, что попросту невозможно создать уникальный аромат, ничего не зная о его будущем владельце», - глаза мастера загорелись. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни – этот аромат будет его opus magnum.

«Что вы хотите узнать?» - Морвран заинтересованно наклонился вперед.

«Ваши впечатления от императрицы, - он на секунду замолчал, раздумывая, но все же продолжил. – Вы ее любите, император. Это очень ценно. Никто не поймет ее так, как вы. Назовите мне самые первые запахи, которые приходят к вам в голову».

«Дым, - Воорхис не дал ему договорить. – Дым, металл, холодный камень, кожа грубой выделки».

Она тогда, выражаясь прямо, отшила генерала. Ее «взаимно» звучало как пощечина, кажется, что у Морврана тогда запылала щека. Неуловимая, точно дым от костра, горьковатая, щекочущая нос. Холодный влажный запах столетних мраморных плит, ее мягкая ведьмачья походка. Какие у Цири тогда были глаза – злые, яростные. Но где-то там, в глубине, уже тогда пряталась та Цири, которую он любил больше всего на свете. Ее воля – она бы выхватила меч и одним ударом убила бы генерала. Он абсолютно уверен, что остался жить не благодаря своему природному обаянию, а только потому, что там был Геральт. При отце Цири не стала бы делать глупостей.

«Дым, значит», - из воспоминаний Морврана вырвал вкрадчивый голос парфюмера.

«Дым, да», - задумчиво выдохнул император.

«Попробуем это», - он поднес к носу Воорхиса небольшой флакончик. С первого вдоха – пылающие костры, северное разнотравье, прохладная влага.

«Да, что-то такое».

«Так и запишем - экстракт полевых цветов и ветивер, - буркнул мастер себе под нос и черкнул что-то в пухлом блокноте. – Еще какие запахи приходят вам на ум?»

«Жаркий летний день и свежевыстиранная хлопковая ткань».

Это было спустя год после их первой встречи. Как он и сказал, стоял жаркий летний день на морском побережье. Цири тогда находилась в крайнем смятении, происходило что-то очень странное. Морвран не выходил у нее из головы, длинный нос перестал казаться таким длинным, а веснушки перестали раздражать. Первое впечатление о нем, как о заносчивом и самовлюбленном, оказалось обманчивым.

В конце месяца Феаинн на побережье цвел жасмин, и запах белых мелких цветов пропитывал абсолютно все. Мовран кашлянул, привлекая внимание принцессы.

«О чем задумалась, - он помедлил. – Цири?»

Она тогда почти что рассмеялась и сбивчиво стала рассказывать о том, как прошел ее день. Он не слушал, просто наблюдал – из незамысловатой прически выбилась серая прядка, упала на лоб. «Я так по тебе соскучилась». Она никогда раньше не говорила такого, и оттого слова воспринимались удивительно непривычно. Морвран прижал теплые пальцы к губам, и она не отдернула руку.

«Послушайте», - парфюмер предложил Морврану тонкую зеленого стекла пробирку. Аромат был в точности такой, который был нужен – усталый от солнечного света жасмин, жар, идущий отовсюду, тонкое белое платье. Морвран прикрыл глаза и удовлетворенно кивнул.

«Масло жасмина и белый мускус, - довольно сказал парфюмер, не переставая делать записи. – Пока выходит очень интересно, необычная будет композиция. Что-нибудь еще?»

Морвран закашлялся.

«Простите, у вас не найдется вина? В горле пересохло».

«Секунду, Ваше Величество. Предпочитаете белое или красное?»

«Красное, - парфюмер, кивая, выскочил за дверь, все так же сжимая в руках записи. – Спасибо».

Морвран задумался. Чем еще пахнет для него Цири? Он прекрасно знал ответ – горький миндаль и сандаловое дерево. Так пахнет ее горячая кожа на сгибах локтей, под коленками, за ушами и еще там, внизу живота, где под тонкой кожей заметны кости - Морвран не знает, как они правильно называются, но под его пальцами они ощущаются странным образом привлекательно. Горький миндаль заполняет все его легкие, когда она прогибается в спине и медленно стонет, когда что-то шепчет на ухо на смеси всеобщего и нильфгаардского, когда тонкими пальцами тянет его за волосы сильнее, чем нужно. Нежный сливочный сандал – она целует его в лоб сухими жаркими губами, гладит по плечам, пересчитывая родинки. Крепко сжимает и хищно улыбается – опять миндаль. Воорхис закрыл глаза. Он чувствует этот запах даже сейчас, он перебивает все предыдущие, такой сильный, что голова идет кругом. Настолько он любит этот запах.

«Ваше Вино, государь», - парфюмер протягивает ему бокал, вино тягуче играет на стенках. Туссентское красное.

«Благодарю, - Морвран отставил бокал. – Миндаль и сандаловое дерево».

«Понял, государь. – Быстрый росчерк пера. – Миндаль конфетный или нет?»

«Горький», - Воорхис залпом осушил бокал, по привычке подержав вино во рту, и запах отступил. Терпковатое, полнотелое, послевкусие отчетливо фруктовое. Неплохое вино.

«Прошу, Ваше Величество», - очередная колба. Морвран осторожно вдохнул. Это был именно тот запах, который сводил его с ума. Все первые ароматы – жасмин, мускус, дым, травы – это было оболочкой. Сердцем был именно горький миндаль в обрамлении сандаловой сливочности и сладости. Он жадно втянул аромат еще раз. Снова, как по нотам – дымная иллюзия, летняя жара и горячая, почти обжигающая плоть.

«Оно?» - парфюмер довольно ухмыльнулся. Он все и без того видел по лицу императора.

«Определенно, - Воорхис поднялся, бумаги полетели на пол, но он не обратил никакого внимания. – Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы вы сделали окончательный вариант?»

«За пару дней и тысячу флоренов управлюсь», - вкрадчиво ответил мастер.

«Одна ночь и три тысячи флоренов. Завтра зайду», - хлопнул дверью император.

Горький миндаль все еще сидел где-то глубоко у него в горле, опьяняя и маня к себе. 


End file.
